


Civility

by Cat2000



Series: Advent Bingo Challenge: Implements Line With FicWriterJet [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, References to Steve spanking Tony in the past, Spanking, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Captain America: Civil War, or anything else in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: A missing scene from when Tony talks to Sam





	Civility

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the Marvel Cinematic Universe, up to and including Captain America: Civil War; mentions of violence; references to Steve spanking Tony in the past
> 
> How it fits bingo: Implements line with JetFicWriter: Hand or hairbrush

  


Tony couldn’t admit out loud that the sight of his friends and former teammates locked up hurt. He couldn’t tell anyone that he felt guilty, especially when he walked past Wanda’s cell. He knew Steve would never have stood for _any_ of them being locked up. And the sight of Wanda in what was effectively a straitjacket made him cringe. For the first time, he was starting to consider maybe Steve’s opinions weren’t far off his own.

  


“How’s Rhodey?”

  


Tony stopped outside Sam’s cell. The other man was watching him, looking tired, his hair messed up as if he’d been running his hands through it, dark circles under his eyes. Tony thought he should be angrier with Sam than he actually felt, but even if he looked put together on the outside...on the inside, he just wanted an end to all this. “He’s alive.” He couldn’t help but add, “But paralysed. He might not walk again.”

  


Sam winced visibly. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

  


“Yeah.” Tony swallowed and mumbled under his breath, “Me too.” He could see the shadows of guilt on the other man’s face. It made him want to be reassuring. To tell Sam everything would be fine. Rhodey was hurt, but he’d recover.

  


But Tony wasn’t Steve. He didn’t know how to be reassuring. He nearly turned away, exhausted and in enough pain that he almost forgot what he was there for. He didn’t have super abilities that made him able to shake off wounds as easily as Captain America did.

  


He’d never admit it to _anyone_...but Tony knew he was getting old.

  


“Where’s Cap?” Tony turned back to face the cell. Seeing the look on Sam’s face, he was quick to add, “Look, he’s heading right into danger. I’m asking as _his friend_...not to arrest him. He needs my help.”

  


Sam watched Tony for a moment or two before saying, “Come in here.”

  


Tony hesitated, watching the other man closely. He didn’t _think_ Sam was looking to attack him, but he still said, “Even if you take me out, there are a lot of innocent people between you and the exit.”

  


“I know we’re on opposite sides, Tony, but you know me,” Sam said. “I’m not going to attack you. I’m not going to do anything that will harm innocent people who are just doing their jobs.”

  


“Yeah...okay. I know that.” Still, it was with a hint of reluctance that Tony placed his hand against the scanner to open the cell door. Even as he walked inside, he was half-expecting Sam to go for him.

  


The other man didn’t speak until Tony was standing in the cell with him; and then he said, “I’m not going to change my mind.”

  


“I got that much.”

  


“But I’m sorry you got hurt,” Sam continued. “I’m sorry _Rhodey_ got hurt.” He didn’t smile. His voice was earnest as he said, “ _None_ of us wanted to hurt any of you.”

  


“Yeah, I know.” Tony fought the urge to wrap his arms around himself. “You all thought you were doing the right thing and damn the consequences. Blah blah. I heard all this from Cap.”

  


“I’m sorry.”

  


Tony frowned and focused on Sam’s face. On the earnest sincerity there. “Okay.”

  


“I’m saying it for Steve as much as me,” Sam said quietly. “No matter that we’re on opposite sides, I know Steve doesn’t feel good about this.”

  


“How can you be so sure of that?” Tony muttered.

  


“Because if _I_ don’t feel good about it, he feels so much worse,” Sam answered. “I like you. But Steve feels a _lot_ more towards you than I do.”

  


Tony wished he could believe that, but didn’t give voice to that desire. Instead, he asked, “Why did you ask me to come in here?”

  


“I hurt Rhodey.” Sam made eye contact with him. “And, yeah, I feel guilty about it. I don’t need to be at your level of genius to know Cap’s helped you when you’ve felt like that.”

  


Tony’s first instinct was to deny it vehemently. Steve might not have told Sam directly, but that didn’t mean Cap hadn’t dropped enough hints that anyone could have picked it up. And he didn’t want it known that _Captain America_ had taken him in hand...that he’d _spanked_ him like a naughty child.

  


But it hadn’t just been about punishing him. Tony knew that. Every time Steve had stepped in, Tony had stopped feeling guilty. Sam was asking him for the same thing...at least that’s what Tony _thought_ he was doing.

  


Just because he didn’t have Cap there to pull him in hand anymore, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t help someone else. Right?

  


The cell was small and there wasn’t much in it apart from a white bed. Tony walked over and sat down on the bed, then looked at Sam. Clearing his throat, he said, “Come here.”

  


If Sam had made a joking or teasing response, Tony would have just got up and walked out,. The other man didn’t, though. Instead, he moved over to Tony’s side.

  


Tony had no real frame of reference for what to do here. This was his first time being on this end of the discipline, after all.

  


Sam didn’t hesitate, though. Maybe he’d already had experience with this. He stepped to Tony’s side and then leaned forward, bracing his hands on the opposite side of Tony as he settled in place across his lap.

  


Tony swallowed and looked down at the denim-clad backside over his lap. Placing one hand on Sam’s lower back, he then lifted it and landed a half-hearted smack to Sam’s right buttock.

  


Nothing. Not even a wince.

  


Lifting his hand again, Tony brought it down in a second resounding smack. He felt Sam shift, but still made no sound. He continued in that vein down to Sam’s thighs and then paused. Sam was still and quiet and Tony hadn’t struggled to hold him in place.

  


Biting his lip, Tony remembered that part of the spanking that was so effective when Steve did it. He reached under Sam’s stomach to unfasten the jeans and then pushed them and Sam’s boxers down to just below his knees, baring his backside.

  


Sam tensed up, but didn’t argue or protest. Instead, he said quietly, “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. I’m sorry for that, Tony.”

  


He heard the unspoken question in Sam’s voice. _Is it enough that I’m sorry for hurting you, even though I’m not sorry for disagreeing with you?_

  


Deciding he'd have Friday hack into and destroy any security footage that showed this, Tony lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack.

  


A faint hiss escaped through Sam's clenched teeth and then a groan as Tony repeated the swat. By the time he'd covered the other man's entire backside, down to his thighs, Sam was letting out tiny huffs of air, almost gasps.

  


“Rhodey might never walk again.” Tony tried to sound like Cap did while punishing; stern, but still with that note of compassion. But he had the feeling he only sounded like a lost little boy, torn with worry about his friend and what was going to happen next.

  


A quiet whimper sounded and Tony winced at the stab of guilt. He placed his other hand on Sam's back. “I know you didn't choose to hurt him. Things got _really_ messed up.”

  


“Yeah. They did,” Sam agreed.

  


Tony swallowed. “You feeling any better?”

  


“A bit. You?”

  


“A bit.”

  


Sam choked out a laugh and carefully levered himself up off Tony's lap, tugging his clothes back into place. “You really want to help Steve? Not arrest him?”

  


“Yeah. He's in trouble.”

  


“Okay.” Sam breathed in deep and told him.

  


**The End**

   



End file.
